Naruto- An alternative Life
by IchiKuros
Summary: What if the original story was altered somehow, find out what would happen.
1. The Pairing Part 1- The Duel of Pain

**N.B** **When reading this story**

 **: means the person whose name is in front of it is speaking**

 *** * means the text in side the asterisks are the action being done by a character or thing**

 **{ } are used for thoughts**

 **\- - are used for setting (examples: time, place) it is also used to set up a POV (Point of View)**

 **If two people speak in the same line separated by a / it means they say what they have to say at the same time.**

 **N.B I don't own Naruto nor its characters.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Pairing- The Duel of Pain**_

Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf village have been through a lot over the years. Sasuke Uchiha betrays the leaf once again and Naruto sets out on a quest to stop him and bring him back. Naruto see's this as a personal matter and sets out to fight him alone but he told no one of this.

Sakura is heart broken at the fact her "precious Sasuke" betrays the village again. Ino comforts her devastated best friend as much as she could. No matter what Ino tried, Sakura continued to cry. Sasuke broke a promise he made to her. The promise was to never leave her or try to destroy the leaf again.

Neji, Hinata and Hanabi are training their gentle fist and eight trigram techniques. Kiba and Akimaru are walking the streets of Konoha while Ten Ten is training with Rock Lee and Might Guy. The other villagers are living their normal lives. Shino is studying bugs, Choji is chowing down some bbq ribs and fried beef, Iruka is eating ramen with Konohamaru and his friends and Shikamaru is sleeping thinking about how life is being a drag without any excitement.

* * *

 _-Somewhere on the outskirts of the land of fire-_

 _-3:45pm| clear weather-_

 **-Naruto's POV-**

Naruto{Why Sasuke, why the hell did you do this. I'm going to find you and beat some sense into you and then bring you home, this time I'll make sure you stay home.}

*Naruto kept on thinking as he leapt from branches of trees in the direction Sasuke was seen going in*

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

 _-a few miles north-_

 **-Sasuke's POV-**

Sasuke{That damn fool Naruto must be following me. He doesn't get it, does he? The leaf is weak and I don't associate myself with the weak. I will burn it all to the ground. Guess I have to get rid of the pest first. This time I'll kill Naruto and then destroy the leaf.}

*Sasuke jumps to the branch of a tree in front of him then stops and turns around awaiting his confrontation with Naruto*

* * *

 _-4:00pm| clear weather-_

 **-Normal POV-**

Sasuke: Naruto Uzumaki, you just don't know when to quit, do you?

Naruto: Sasuke, you think you're so ever so cool and awesome but I'm going to beat some sense into your brain.

*Sasuke grins evilly*

Sasuke: Tough talk coming from you, here will be your final destination. It is here you will die.

Naruto: I think not Sasuke, I'm going to win and bring you back to the leaf village.

Sasuke: I want to see you try, anyway enough talk.

*Sasuke does the hand signs for his Fire Release Fire ball Jutsu*

Sasuke: Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!

*As the fire ball approach Naruto jumps into the air and summons his clones*

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu!

*Naruto's clones attack Sasuke but are easily defeated when Sasuke draws his sword*

Sasuke: You are pathetic Naruto, very pathetic.

Naruto: Oh yeah, I'm going to show you whose pathetic!

Sasuke: I'm going to make you eat those words!

*Sasuke awakens his sharingan*

*Sasuke attacks Naruto who dodges almost every single time*

Naruto: Damn, you've gotten faster since we last fought.

Sasuke: Yeah, I did and you're weaker, it's a disappointment Naruto.

Naruto: Well it's time you meet my sage mode.

*Naruto transforms into sage mode*

*Naruto and Sasuke skills clash as they give it their all*

* * *

 _-The Hidden Leaf Village | Sakura's house-_

Ino: Don't worry Sakura, everything is going to be fine.

*Sakura cries in her friend's arms*

Sakura: I can't believe this Ino and to make matters worse, I bet Naruto and Sasuke are fighting now.

Ino: That may be true. Every since Sasuke came back he's been training non stop, Naruto trained but not as hard. He doesn't stand a chance, Naruto is in danger. We have to go and help him, otherwise Sasuke will kill him.

*Sakura wipes the tears from her eyes*

Sakura: We don't even know where to start looking for them.

Ino: We must think hard, Naruto will need our help.

Sakura{I can't allow two heart breaks in one day, I won't allow Naruto to die!}

Sakura: Let's go. We should tell the Hokage, I'm sure Lady Tsunade will help us out.

Ino: Alright, let's go.

*Ino and Sakura exits the house and saw Kiba and Akimaru*

Ino: Hey Kiba.

Kiba: Hey, what's up and were you crying Sakura?

Ino: Haven't you heard, Sasuke betrayed the leaf again.

Kiba: That backstabbing double crossing traitor! I'm really sorry to hear this Sakura.

Ino: Kiba, Naruto could be in danger, help us assemble some ninja to go out and find him. Knowing Naruto he went after Sasuke but I fear this time Sasuke have Naruto beat. He's been training like crazy ever since he came back to us.

Kiba: What are we waiting for, let's go. Come on Akimaru!

*Kiba mounted the dog and Akimaru started to run off then came back to Ino*

Kiba: Am, where are they exactly?

Ino: We don't know, we're headed to the Hokage's office to get reinforcements though, we were hoping that you can track down Naruto.

Kiba: Oh, then to the Hokage!

*Akimaru barks as he ran off in the direction of the Hokage's office *

*Ino and Sakura jumps onto the roof and starts running in the same direction *

Lee: 788, 789, 790, 791, 792...799, 800. Come on Tenten, we got the power of youth with us, 809, 810, 811.

*Lee and Guy are seen doing push-ups with one hand behind their backs and one leg wrapped around the other while Tenten is sitting down on the floor panting*

Guy: Lee's right Tenten, come on, get back up and start from one.

Tenten: Come on guys, don't you think that you take training too far?

Guy: Nonsense, training is very important.

Lee: Yes it is, plus it keeps us youthful. 845, 846, 847, 848, 849, 850.

*Sakura and Ino stop running and turns to the trio*

Ino: Hey you guys, sorry to interrupt your training but we need your help.

Tenten: What's the problem?

Ino: Naruto's life is in danger.

Lee: Naruto's life? 879, 880.

Ino: Long story, but we need all the help we can get.

Guy: Well, You got it!

Tenten: What do you need us to do?

Ino: Follow us to the Hokage's office and then we'll move from there.

Lee: Understood, 899, 900. Guess I'll stop there.

*Lee and guy gets up wiping off the sweat from their faces*

*Tenten got up and they all ran towards the Hokage's office*

Shizune: Lady Tsunade, you have some visitors.

Tsunade: Tell them I'm busy Shizune.

Shizune: I already did and they said it's very important and urgent. I asked if I can take the message and they said they'll only speak to you.

*Tsunade sighs*

Tsunade: Fine, let them in.

Sakura: Lady Tsunade, Sasuke betrayed the village and knowing Naruto he's probably fighting Sasuke now.

Tsunade: Yeah, so what?

Ino: Sasuke been training like crazy every since he came back to Konoha and he's able to kill Naruto.

Tsunade: What! Alright, we'll need a recovery team to go and recover Naruto.

Sakura: We already have people that's helping, we just are letting you know what is going on.

Tsunade: I see, then stop wasting time and GO SAVE NARUTO!

Ino: Right!

*Ino and Sakura runs out of the Hokage's office and gathers the others*

Kakashi: Hey guys, what's up?

Sakura: Kakashi sensei, Naruto is in danger and Sasuke betrayed us.

Kakashi: I see, then let's get going.

*Tenten appears with Neji and Hinata*

Tenten: While you were in there I got two friends who will be able to help.

*Shikamaru and Choji shows up*

Shikamaru: Hey guys, what's going on?

*Sakura and Ino explains it in a summary*

Ino: So will you help?

Shikamaru: Fine, I'll help. This is going to be such a drag.

*Choji just eats potato chips as he prepares to leave with everyone else*

Sakura: Alright, it's settled. Let's go save Naruto!

* * *

 _-Somewhere on the outskirts of the land of fire-_

Sasuke: You can't keep this up Naruto.

Naruto: I will defeat you no matter what!

*Naruto summons a clone and charges the rasengan while Sasuke charges the chidori*

Naruto: Rasengan! / Sasuke: Chidori!

*The Jutsus clash knocking both back as they catch their balance*

Sasuke: Enough games!

Naruto: Agreed!

*Sasuke unleashes his susanoo and Naruto tries to go into Nine tails chakra control mode but before Naruto can try Sasuke and his susanoo attacks Naruto*

Sasuke: Naruto, you are a fool.

Sasuke{Here's my chance to kill Naruto, he's on the ground. I should make him suffer first though}

Sasuke: Inferno style: Flame control

*The black flames burn the downed sage mode Naruto and Naruto reverts to normal*

Sasuke: Naruto, Naruto, Naruto , man you are weak and pathetic.

*Sasuke kicks Naruto in his side and turns Naruto belly up*

Sasuke: This is your final moments, take it all in.

*Sasuke places his foot on Naruto's chest then applied pressure*

Naruto: Stop! That hurts!

Sasuke: It's supposed to hurt.

*Sasuke sits on Naruto's lower chest and starts punching Naruto in the face*

*Sasuke continues to punch Naruto as he speaks*

Sasuke: How does it feel to know that you are going to die here?

*After thirty punches evenly distributed to both sides Naruto's face is full of blood and Sasuke stops and gets up*

Sasuke: Naruto, I truly am sorry that you didn't get to become Hokage before you died, but you are a potential threat to my plan and all threats must be eliminated!

*Sasuke gently places his right palm on Naruto's chest and then generates Lightning chakra (chidori like chakra) to electrocute Naruto*

*Naruto cries out in pain*

*As Naruto cry out in pain Sasuke grins evilly and laughs*

Naruto: Just tell me why, why Sasuke?

Sasuke: Because you're weak, the weak must perish.

*Sasuke shocks Naruto again and again and again until Naruto blacks out*

Sasuke: Well Naruto, it's been quite a fight you put up, but

*Sasuke kneels before Naruto and raises his right hand which is generating lightning chakra and positions it to go through Naruto's chest where the heart is*

Sasuke: It's time for you to die, NARUTO UZUMAKI!

*As Sasuke is about to plunge his hand throughout Naruto's body the recovery team arrives*

Sakura: SASUKE! How dare you! *Sakura jumps towards Sasuke with her hands folded into fists and tries to punch him but Sasuke evades the attack and jumps away*

Sasuke: Well, it looks like you're going to live a little while longer Naruto. So Sakura? You really think that you and your team can stop me? How naive.

Sakura: Tell me why Sasuke? You promised me, you promised me that you will protect the leaf. You promised not to betray me ever again!

Sasuke: Sakura, a promise is but a comfort to a fool, you of all people should know that.

*Sakura's rage skyrockets as she lunges at Sasuke to punch him*

Sasuke: Pathetic, very pathetic.

*Sasuke dodges her attack and kicks her in the stomach before shocking her with lightning chakra*

Kakashi: Are you planning on fighting all of us Sasuke?

Sasuke: I am outnumbered 10-1. I'm going to be wise and leave. Another day will come and I will destroy the leaf.

*Sasuke disappears*

*Ino jumps down and kneels over Naruto with her hands on his chest and tries to heal him while the others surrounded her*

*Kakashi lifts up the unconscious Sakura and stands around Ino as well*

Ino: He's not breathing, NARUTO UZUMAKI IF YOU DARE DIE I WILL KILL YOU!

Shikamaru: But Ino, he will already be de-

Ino: Don't cross me Shikamaru.

Hinata: Please be gentle with Naruto.

*Hinata blushes*

Ino: Don't worry, I won't allow him to die. COME ON NARUTO!

*As noises are heard the ninja surround Naruto and Ino and gets into fighting stances*

*Kakashi places Sakura on the floor and gets into fighting stance as well*

Temari: Chill out guys, it's just us.

Kankuro: We were just on out way to the leaf.

*Gaara and his siblings step out of the shadows and the shade from the trees*

Gaara: Is Naruto going to be alright?

Ino: I'm not sure. I'm not a hardcore medical ninja like Sakura over there.

*Ino keeps healing Naruto who still isn't breathing*

Ino: NARUTO, BREATHE, BREATHE!, PLEASE. LIVE!

*Naruto starts to breathe again and coughs up blood*

Ino: Well, as soon as I stabilizes him, we need to get him back to the village ASAP.

*After five minutes of Ino's healing Naruto wakes up*

Naruto: What...hap...pened? Where is Sas...suke?

Ino: Naruto, you nearly died and the first thing on your mind is that lowlife snake Sasuke?

Naruto: I'm sorry Ino. *Naruto struggles to get up so his comrades help him up* Was he the one who did that to Sakura?

Kakashi: He was, don't worry, she's alright, just unconscious. Let's get you back to the village.

Naruto: Alright.

* * *

 _-The Hidden Leaf Village-_

 _-5:45pm| clear weather-_

Tsunade: Naruto, you took quite a beating. It'll take a while before you fully heal but I'm not sure if you'll be able to fight again.

Naruto: What about Kurama?

Tsunade: Well you do have a point there. Kurama can heal you better than anyone else. I'm sure with Kurama you'll be back to normal in no time. I guess Sasuke damaged you faster than Kurama could heal your body. I can't be too sure though.

Naruto: Thanks for the treatment Grandma Tsunade.

Tsunade: No problem Naruto, go home and get some rest, you need to.

Naruto:I understand.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. The Pairing Part 2- The Duel of Destiny

**N.B** **When reading this story**

 **: means the person whose name is in front of it is speaking**

 *** * means the text in side the asterisks are the action being done by a character or thing**

 **{ } are used for thoughts**

 **\- - are used for setting (examples: time, place) it is also used to set up a POV (Point of View)**

 **If two people speak in the same line separated by a / it means they say what they have to say at the same time.**

 **N.B I don't own Naruto nor its characters.**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Naruto: An Alternative Life**_

 _Sasuke: Naruto, I truly am sorry that you didn't get to become Hokage before you died, but you are a potential threat to my plan and all threats must be eliminated!_

 _*Sasuke gently places his right palm on Naruto's chest and then generates Lightning chakra (chidori like chakra) to electrocute Naruto*_

 _*Naruto cries out in pain*_

 _*As Naruto cry out in pain Sasuke grins evilly and laughs*_

 _Naruto: Just tell me why, why Sasuke?_

 _Sasuke: Because you're weak, the weak must perish._

* * *

 _Sasuke: Sakura, a promise is but a comfort to a fool, you of all people should know that._

 _*Sakura's rage skyrockets as she lunges at Sasuke to punch him*_

 _Sasuke: Pathetic, very pathetic._

 _*Sasuke dodges her attack and kicks her in the stomach before shocking her with lightning chakra*_

* * *

 _Ino: He's not breathing, NARUTO UZUMAKI IF YOU DARE DIE I WILL KILL YOU!_

 _Ino: NARUTO, BREATHE, BREATHE!, PLEASE. LIVE!_

 _*Naruto starts to breathe again and coughs up blood*_

 _Ino: Well, as soon as I stabilizes him, we need to get him back to the village ASAP._

 _*After five minutes of Ino's healing Naruto wakes up*_

 _Naruto: What...hap...pened? Where is Sas...suke?_

 _Ino: Naruto, you nearly died and the first thing on your mind is that lowlife snake Sasuke?_

 _Naruto: I'm sorry Ino._

* * *

 _Naruto: Thanks for the treatment Grandma Tsunade._

 _Tsunade: No problem Naruto, go home and get some rest, you need to._

 _Naruto:I understand._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Pairing- The Duel of Destiny**_

After Sasuke brutally defeated Naruto, Naruto made a speedy recovery. He hasn't been the same hyperactive knuckle head ninja he once was. He's been very distant from everyone and everything, including ramen.

Sakura resumed her training with Tsunade in an attempt to become stronger so that Sasuke wouldn't hurt her again. Ino also trained with Tsunade but she trained to become a better medical ninja. The leaf village was in a time of sadness as their best ninja guardian not only distance himself from them but also as he moped around every day.

Sasuke continued to train every single day and night as he planned to destroy the leaf and its star ninja.

* * *

 _-The Hidden Leaf Village-_

 _-3 months after Naruto's defeat-_

 _-Around Noon-_

 _-Normal PoV-_

*Naruto walks down the street in the direction of his house with his head down and his back in a sulkish manner*

"Naruto!" A voice is heard from behind him.

*Naruto ignores the person and continues his slow sulky walk towards his house*

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The person yells out to Naruto again.

*Naruto turns around only to see a worried Ino*

Naruto: Hey Ino. *Naruto spoke in a sad, sulkish manner*

Ino: Naruto, come eat a bowl of Ichiraku's ramen with me.

Naruto: I'll pass.

*Ino doesn't look shocked because it's the 50th time Naruto turned her invitation down*

Ino: Naruto... This is not you, stop being like this!

Naruto: This is me Ino, I couldn't stop Sasuke and I'm accepting the fact that I lost. I'm not good enough, the village don't need a failure like me. How can I become the Hokage if I can even stop Sasuke?

Ino: Naruto, you may have lost the battle but you can win the war. I have faith in you. You're not a loser. Seeing you like this pains me, it's very hurtful Naruto.

*Ino hugs Naruto*

Ino: You have a dream, you can fulfill it if you try. You will become stronger and beat Sasuke, then you WILL become Hokage, BELIEVE IT! You will go out and train like crazy and then make us all proud, make me proud.

Naruto: But Ino...

Ino: Naruto, let me finish! I believe in you, I'm sure the whole village does too, but the only way you will win is if you believe in yourself. So please Naruto, go back to the excited hyperactive ninja we all know and love. Do that for us Naruto, Do it for me.

Naruto: Alright, I'll try *Naruto still speaks in a sad, sulky way*

Ino: You can start by accepting my offer to ramen.

Naruto: I don't have a choice now, do I?

Ino: Nope!

Naruto: I figured.

*Ino grabbed Naruto's hand and walked with him into Ichiraku's ramen*

* * *

 _-The Hidden Leaf Village-_

 _-Ichiraku's Ramen-_

Ino: Hey, two bowls of miso ramen please.

Teuchi: Two bowls of miso ramen coming right up.

*Teuchi comes out with two bowls of miso ramen that was already made but still hot*

Teuchi: Naruto? Is that you? Wow, it's been long since you last came here.

Naruto: Yeah, it surely have been long. * Naruto still speaks in a sad sulkish way*

Ino: NARUTO! Cheer up!

Ayame: Hello there Naruto, it's been long. Knowing you, I should start to do more ramen.

Naruto: Don't bother.

*Naruto and Ino eats their ramen*

Ino: That was delicious, well here is th...

Teuchi: You brought Naruto back and that's a reward so you don't have to pay. It's on the house.

Naruto: Thanks, the ramen was great. I guess I'm going home now.

Ino: Naruto, you don't want another bowl?

Naruto: No, I'm good.

Ino: Thanks Teuchi, Ayame. I guess I'll escort Naruto to his house.

Teuchi: Alright, hey and Naruto, don't give up on your dreams and aspirations. You can do it.

Naruto: Ok.

* * *

-In the middle of nowhere-

Sasuke: Chidori *Sasuke attacks a boulder with his Chidori*  
*The boulder crumbles*

Hmmmm, this will surely end his pathetic life. Come on out, Karin. I know you're there hiding.

Karin: Sasuke, you're so amazing. How did you...

Sasuke: Whatever, you're annoying.

Karin: But Sas...

Sasuke: Just shut up and get out of my way.

-Sasuke looks at Karin with his mangekyo sharingan coldly-

Karin: oh,...oh k.

*Karin immediately moved out of the way*

*Sasuke fires lightning from two of his fingertips cutting ten boulders into two*

* * *

 _-The Hidden Leaf Village-_

 _-Naruto's House-_

Naruto: Thanks for the ramen and for walking me home Ino.

Ino: It was nothing, but I am not finished pumping you back up yet.

Naruto: There's more?

Ino: Yes, I must help you understand why you lost.

Naruto: I lost because that's what happens to failures.

Ino: Naruto, for the last time, you are not a failure. You remember when you failed the exam to become Genin and you went and practiced Justus from the scroll, the determination you had, caused you to succeed where you once failed. You should also remember the chunin exam, how you came from getting beaten by Neji to actually winning the fight.

Naruto: Yes but ...

Ino: But nothing, failing doesn't make you a failure, it's if you give up that does. So please, don't give up, go out and train with the determination that makes you the people's champion, our hero, my hero.

Naruto: Alright, I'll give it a shot.

Ino: Believe it?

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Ino: Now that's the Naruto that I know. We start tomorrow morning bright and early. Meet me at the training ground before sunrise.

Naruto: Okay.

Ino: Don't be late Naruto.

* * *

 _-The next Day-_

 _-Early morning; sunrise-_

 _-Leaf Village-_

 _-Training Grounds-_

Ino: Where is he?

*Naruto slowly walks onto the Training Grounds with his ninja gear*

Naruto: Hey Ino.

Ino: Naruto! You're late.

Naruto: Sorry, I had to find my gear.

Ino: at least you showed up. Now let's get started, your mission, defeat me.

*Ino rushes at Naruto and throws kunais at him*

*Naruto deflects the kunais with his kunai*

Naruto: What are you trying to do? Kill me?

Ino: No, I'm going to help you find your inner self.

Naruto: Let's see what happens.

-Naruto tries to perform the shadow clone jutsu-

Naruto: Shadow Clone jutsu!

Ino: Naruto, your chakra is off balanced, your jutsu won't work well until you stabilize your chakra.

Naruto: Let's try something else, Rasengan.

-Naruto attempts to generate a rasengan but fails-

Ino: How can you beat me if you can't use your jutsu?

Naruto: I can't, I won't be able to.

Ino: Wrong answer! You are a person who defeats the odds! Show me you are the star ninja you always were.

Naruto: I'm not that person anymore.

Ino: Then become that person again, be better than him, do that and become Hokage.

Naruto: But...

Ino: But nothing.

*Naruto stands straight but became unresponsive*

* * *

 _-Naruto's PoV-_

I stood in a dark matter area surrounded by darkness as I heard a voice call out faintly. "Naruto, Naruto..."

I look around trying to find out who's calling me.

"Naruto... it's me." The voice said.

i continued to look around until a shining light of energy appear and the voice become clearer.

"Naruto!" The voice said.

"Father, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes Naruto, it is me, Minato." The voice said as the light manifested into my father.

"what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to help you find yourself once again. You lost your way and it's my job as your father to make sure you get back on your path of a ninja." He explained.

"Naruto, you abandoned me." Another voice said as it manifested into Kurama. "Will you give up on your potential?"

"I'm sorry Kurama, I have been..." I started.

"Naruto, I understand we lost but we can only win again if we try." Kurama cut me off.

"He's right Naruto, you can be Hokage and defeat Sasuke if you believe in yourself, that is your nindo after all. I believe in you, you have to believe in you." Minato encouraged.

"Im sorry." I said as another light formed and manifested into my mother.

"Naruto Uzumaki, stop apologizing and fix the problem!" She exclaimed as she looked at me covered in a brick red aura.

"How can I when my chakra is all over the place?" I asked.

"We can restore the stability of your chakra." Kurama said.

"But you have to believe in yourself! Now go win!" Kushina exclaimed.

"alright, fix my chakra and I will win, Believe It!" I exclaimed as my confidence slowly returned.

The three that stood before me united and then combined into me empowering me.

"I feel Amazing! Believe it!" I exclaimed as the view of the Training Grounds resurfaces.

* * *

 _-Training Grounds-_

 _-Normal PoV-_

Ino: Naruto!

*Ino slaps Naruto hard in the face*

Ino: Naruto!

-Suddenly Naruto's body generates a massive surge of chakra and develops a redish aura; creating a shockwave of energy that pushes Ino and everything in a 15 meter radius away-

Ino: Naruto?

Naruto: I'm back, believe it!

Ino: What happened?

Naruto: I found my inner self. Ready for that duel?

Ino: Bring it on, I am ready.

*Ino gets up and got into fighting stance*

-Naruto performs the multi shadow clone jutsu-

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu!

-Naruto clones run towards Ino-

Ino: I don't think so!

-Ino uses hand signs Snake → Ox → Tiger → Ram-

Ino: Mind Clone switch technique!

-Ino transferred her mind into all the clones and turned them against Naruto-

Ino [Naruto]: You're going down!

Naruto: Oh yeah?! Tell that to my sage mode.

-Sage chakra surrounds Naruto as he enters sage mode-

Ino [Naruto]: You're going down, Believe it!

Naruto: You can't stop me!

*Naruto wiped out all of the clones*

Ino: I'm not done yet!

*Ino throws kunai at the knuckle head ninja*

*Naruto dodge the kunai and runs at her*

Naruto: It's over! Rasengan!

-Naruto runs and pushes the Rasengan towards Ino's stomach-

-Ino holds her hands into the tiger hand sign-

Ino: Meet my new jutsu Naruto! Flower Blossom Barrier!

-A shield of strong flowers appear before Ino; stopping Naruto's rasengan-

-Naruto presses forward with all his strength-

Naruto: Giant Rasengan!

-The Rasengan grew and became stronger; Naruto keeps pressing until it destroyed the shield of flowers and hits Ino-

Naruto: I won, Believe It!


End file.
